Taming
Taming is a skill in McMMO. The Higher the level, the more health your tamed wolves and ocelots get. Wolves will also do more damage. Call of the Wild Summons an animal to your side. To use it hold 10 bones for Wolf, 10 fish for Ocelot or 10 apples for Horse and hold shift while left clicking. Animals summoned with "Call of the Wild" will have a custom name. A summoned wolf only has 16 hp, as opposed to the 20 hp that a normal tamed wolf would have, so the summoning spell isn't as effective as taming a wild wolf yourself. Summoned wolves will also disappear after some time. Call of the Wild does not work if you have any existing wolves nearby. This skill is one of the most useful in PVP. By bringing a stack of bones, you can easily summon wolves when in the middle of battle, as opposed to having one wolf trail you wherever you go. Beast Lore This skill allows you to inspect your wolves or ocelots by left-clicking them with a bone. Passive Skills Note: Passive skills are skills activated by the pet wolf. These cannot be controlled by the player. ''Gore (All levels) Whenever tamed Wolves attack a target, there is a chance that they will inflict a critical strike that applies bleed. The chance goes up 0.1% per level to get a Gore, to a maximum of always at level 1000. 'Fast Food Service (50+) Fast Food Service gives a 50% chance for your wolves to heal on attack. Environmentally Aware (100+) Using the Environmentally Aware skill, your wolves will be environmentally aware (your wolves are now immune to fall damage and automatically teleport to you when nearing cactus or lava). ''Thick Fur (250+) With Thick Fur, your wolves receive half damage and fire resistance. '''''Holy Hound (375+) Holy Hound causes your wolves to be healed by poison and instant damage potions. Shock Proof (500+) Shock Proof causes your wolves to take 1/6 damage from explosions. Sharpened Claws (750+) Sharpened Claws makes your wolves deal an extra two damage per hit (1 heart). Dealing a total of 8 damage (4 hearts) per hit on hard mode, 6 damage on normal and 5 damage on easy. Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from taming the respective animals. This chart details the amount of experience gained from tamed creatures attacking mobs. (Note: Skill gained from attacking players with tamed creatures is unconfirmed) Leveling up 'Taming Horses' Find a biome where horses spawn, and tame as many as possible. Taming horses will give huge amounts of xp compared to killing mobs with wolves or taming other animals. It is easy to tell if the horse is tamed or not by pressing your inventory key which is originally set to "E". Once you tame at least 2 horses, you can breed them, the resulting baby is not tamed, so feel free to breed and taming horse. The problem is you need gold to breed them. 'Attacking Mobs' Tame a bunch of wolves, and either go out into the wild during nightime and engage mobs, or farm using a natural-spawn mob grinder. If possible, an enderman grinder in the end will be the most efficient. Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Alchemy